Zemouregal
Ritual of the Mahjarrat Nadir The World Wakes Missing, Presumed Death Dishonour among Thieves Dimension of Disaster |location = Ritual Site, Zemouregal's Fort, Empyrean Citadel, New Varrock |shop = No |gender = Male |race = Mahjarrat |examine = The infamous enemy of Varrock. Cousin to Lucien. I often find him watching me closely. }} |text1=Rejuvenated |item2= Defender of Varrock Ritual of the Mahjarrat |location = Zemouregal's Base, Zemouregal's Fort |shop = No |gender = Male |race = Mahjarrat |examine = The infamous enemy of Varrock. }} |text2=Skeletal |item3= |text3= In combat (ROTM) |item4= |text4= In combat (TWW) |item5= The infamous enemy of Varrock. He's bad to the throne. |immune to stun = Yes }} |text5=In combat (DOD) }} Zemouregal is a powerful Zamorakian Mahjarrat who assisted Zamorak in his rebellion against Zaros and is a powerful necromancer. He is heavily involved in the history of Varrock, being the antagonist in the Legend of Arrav, in which he attempted to forcibly take an Imcando shield and destroy Avarrocka. The illustrations in the Legend of Arrav show that he had the appearance of a skeleton shrouded in a black cloak and plate mail during his attack. He is also known to be Lucien's cousin. Zemouregal is vain and fairly arrogant, but, unlike some of his kin, such as Khazard, he is clever and can manipulate situations to his favour. He seems fairly influential amongst the Mahjarrat, seeing that he was able to decide on the sacrifice for the 16th Ritual on his own, with his kin agreeing. In the Fourth Age, some time between the 14th and 15th Rituals of Rejuvenation, Zemouregal began to write a set of notes, on his cousin's advice, keeping track of the whereabouts and alliances of the other Mahjarrat. A notable entry is that of Enakhra, currently the last female Mahjarrat alive in Gielinor, who rejected Zemouregal's offer to "sire more of their race", being in love with Zamorak. History Arrival to Gielinor Like the other Mahjarrat, Zemouregal lived on Freneskae, the realm of perpetual warfare, along with many other tribes. Here, they would live to survive the elements and the destructive power of the legendary "Mother Mah", an Elder God that created their race and whom they would prevent from wreaking havoc on Freneskae through the Rituals of Rejuvenation and Enervation, although at least one Mahjarrat regarded her as a mere myth and the rituals as superstitious traditions. Due to the constant conflict with neighbouring tribes such as the Mahserrat as well as the frequent sacrifices at the Rituals, the Mahjarrat tribe never counted more than a few hundred members and was ruled . In the Second Age of Gielinor, however, the two demi-gods Icthlarin and Amascut travelled to Freneskae in order to recruit the Mahjarrat to fight the Zarosian invaders of their homeland, the Kharidian Empire, in the Kharidian - Zarosian War. Some Mahjarrat opposed the proposal while others agreed to go, causing a large battle to break out. Both Azzanadra and Temekel argued that the Mahjarrat should go with Icthlarin and Kharshai was one of the most excited at the prospect of leaving Freneskae, as Gielinor is a much kinder realm than Freneskae was. . Eventually, after the death of Salisard and the sacrifice of Abrogal, those in favour of travelling to Gielinor emerged victoriously and the entire Mahjarrat tribe accompanied the two gods to Gielinor. There, Zemouregal aided the Menaphite warriors in driving back the Zarosian army, with success. During this time, they were known as the Stern Judges of Icthlarin. However, as the Menaphites had almost ensured their victory a couple of years later, the Mahjarrat Sliske, who had got into a feud with Icthlarin over his methods in battle, The Book of Sliske|quote=Icthlarin demanded that Sliske release his wights to him, so he could guide them to the underworld. When Sliske refused, Icthlarin took them by force. With a swipe of his hand, Icthlarin obliterated their ranks. Sliske narrowed his eyes and smiled. With a gesture he was gone, and Icthlarin never counted Sliske as a friend from that day.}} approached the Zarosian legate, a Chthonian demon named Duke Ceres, and made arrangements to desert the Menaphites and join Zaros. Most of the Mahjarrat convened at the fortress of Kharid-et and soon emerged, joining arms with the Zarosians, proceeding to slaughter the retreating Menaphite armies. The god Tumeken, father of Icthlarin and Amascut, swiftly interfered by sacrificing himself, his armies and half of his empire to repel the Zarosians; he used his powers of fire to create a massive explosion, turning half of the empire into a desert wasteland as well as obliterating his own army and most of the Zarosian one. Of the approximately five hundred Mahjarrat present, less than a fifth survived the explosion thanks to Azzanadra, who quickly erected a magical barrier as protection. Zemouregal was amongst those to survive and join the remainder of the Zarosian on the march to Forinthry. He was given the rank of legate in the Army of Zaros. Zamorak's Betrayal Zemouregal assisted Zamorak in the betrayal of Zaros, fending off the latter's bodyguards while Zamorak duelled the god himself. After a tedious battle, Zamorak emerged victorious, having accidentally absorbed most of Zaros' power, with Zaros abandoning his body to avoid death. Zaros' spirit cursed those who had assisted in the rebellion, but, although Zemouregal was stricken, he remained unaffected, due to the magic running through his veins. The betrayal was incredibly successful. However, Zamorak was banished by the other gods for the imbalance in power he caused, during which time Zemouregal and his other allies laid low. Shortly after, Zamorak returned to Gielinor in hope of reclaiming the Stone of Jas and called Zemouregal along with his other greatest warriors and started the God Wars, wherein Zemouregal assisted Zamorak likely using his necromancy skills to raise undead armies to bolster Zamorak's forces. The God Wars lasted approximately four millennia, and the Rituals of Rejuvenation continued during this period, with the Mahjarrat being split into a Zarosian and a Zamorakian faction. Zemouregal, belonging to the latter, prevailed during each of them and remained one of the most powerful Mahjarrat. Varrock and Arrav After the end of the God Wars, Zemouregal's actions remained rather secret, though it is known that during the Fourth Age, the Avarrockian hero Arrav encountered Zemouregal in the Land of Dreams, warning Arrav that he desired to take Avarrocka for himself. One of the Elders of Avarrocka, manipulated by Zemouregal, advised Arrav to seek a powerful shield, as he would supposedly be able to use it to defeat Zemouregal. Zemouregal had been searching for this shield for many years, as it was an immensely powerful artefact, and it allowed its bearer great power over all races. Zemouregal desired it as it was able to deflect the spells that any Mahjarrat can summon, with which he could use to defeat any of the other Mahjarrat and enslave them. Arrav went on a journey in search of the shield, and finally Arrav found a tribe of dwarves known as the Imcando, which claimed to possess the shield. However, they refused to give him the shield, claiming that he could not have the shield, as they believed that Arrav would only be defeated by Zemouregal, allowing him to claim the shield for himself, which they would not allow to happen. Years later, Zemouregal once again appeared to Arrav in the land of dreams. Zemouregal claimed that Arrav had failed, and due to this, he would come and destroy Avarrocka with his army of undead minions, and that he would come and lay waste to mankind, once again cementing the Mahjarrat as the masters of the world. Arrav left Avarrocka, taking only his weapons and armour, running for six days before finally reaching the chief of the Imcando Dwarves. Arrav once again requested the shield, but this time the dwarves gave it to him, claiming that they had seen the future, and that only one path was open to them, as once Zemouregal destroyed humanity, he would turn his attention to the dwarves. By the time Arrav returned, Avarrocka had raised an army in anticipation of Zemouregal's coming army, and shortly after Zemouregal arrived with a massive army of undead, began his attack on Avarrocka. As the war between the two sides erupted, Arrav headed to battle Zemouregal, dispatching his undead minions along the way. Zemouregal, wielding a sword of pure shadow and smoke, claimed that although Arrav's shield may protect him, he will see his people slaughtered as they became part of his undead army. A fight broke out between the two, and, despite Arrav's great strength and agility, he was helpless to the strength of Zemouregal's blows, being unable to fight back. Arrav, distracted by the falling Avarrocka in the distance, was struck by Zemouregal's sword in his thigh, and Zemouregal began to laugh. Arrav, looking down at his unscratched shield and seeing the truth of his path, used all his remaining strength to run back towards Avarrocka, throwing the shield into the town, where it was picked up by the grandson of one of the Elders of Avarrocka, who unlocked the shield's true power and turned the entire zombie army into dust with a large bolt of magic. Not accepting his loss, Zemouregal struck Arrav in the back with a powerful spell. Extremely wounded and crippled with pain, Arrav fell to the ground and crawled through the mud. Zemouregal stood over him, calling him a fool, saying that although Arrav had sacrificed himself to save his home, it was a pointless sacrifice, as with time, he would return, but with Arrav leading his armies. Zemouregal then fired a powerful smoke spell at Arrav, and although he tried to struggle against it, he soon died. Zemouregal then disappeared with the body of Arrav. Zemouregal then used his necromancy skills to bring Arrav back to life to serve him as his undead commander, performing a special ritual on Arrav, removing his still beating heart and using his magicks to place it in a highly secured area in his base. This gave Zemouregal complete control over Arrav's body, but leaving Arrav's mind intact, so he could watch in horror as he was forced to kill innocents and be unable to do anything about it. The 16th Ritual of Rejuvenation Shortly before the sixteenth Ritual was to take place, a weak, Zamorakian Mahjarrat named Lamistard attempted to bypass attending the ritual, as he would likely be sacrificed, while still being close enough to the ritual stone to be rejuvenated. To achieve this, Lamistard began tunnelling eastwards from the top of Trollweiss Mountain, planning to tunnel to right under the ritual marker and receive the full power boost during the ritual. However, he accidentally broke into Zemouregal's Fort's basement instead. When Zemouregal discovered this, he imprisoned Lamistard and, at the ritual, suggested that he be the sacrifice. The other Mahjarrat swiftly agreed with Zemouregal, and Lamistard faced the void. The Search for Bilrach lacking.}} Shortly after Ralvash had been sacrificed at the seventeeth ritual, Zemouregal was asked by his cousin Lucien to return to the ritual marker. The request was made by Moia, Lucien's daughter, whose mother was human. Zemouregal showed much interest in the, as he said, mongrel, although later agreed that she is useless. Moia wanted to inform her father and his cousin of the fact that someone, later revealed to be Bilrach, has tried moving the Ritual Marker, although Lucien claimed this to be impossible. Nevertheless, the two Mahjarrat argued who or what could have attempted to move the ritual marker and why before sending Moia away to find a Mahjarrat that wasn't present at the Ritual, Bilrach, while they remained to investigate. Moia occasionally reported to Lucien over the course of the next 499 years, but Zemouregal soon lost interest. Final Attack on Varrock In 169 of the Fifth Age, Zemouregal decided to attempt another attack on Varrock to capture the Shield of Arrav before the 18th Ritual took place. To this end, he began assembling an army of armoured zombies in his base under the Wilderness. The Varrockian scout Hartwin learnt of this army of zombies being amassed when he saw them strangely organised at the Graveyard of Shadows. He reported this to Captain Rovin, who sent an adventurer along to investigate. By following tracks, they discovered Zemouregal's Base and that Zemouregal was preparing for another attack on Varrock to attempt to claim the Shield of Arrav before "heading to the north", this time, with the undead Arrav aiding him by force. They overheard Zemouregal and Sharathteerk discussing an alliance with Lucien, for he was growing considerably in power, making progress on his quest to find Elder Artefacts. The gargoyle suggested that Lucien could be close to finding "it", but Zemouregal dismissed it as a thing of fairy tales and rejected the idea. He then summoned Arrav and they went to inspect the troops. Later, the adventurer and Hartwin encountered Arrav by himself, who was able to explain his curse when Zemouregal's concentration was elsewhere before being called again. They finally overheard Zemouregal saying that he was about to commence the attack, which led the duo to immediately return to the palace and inform Rovin to have the Beacon Network activated and the troops prepared. As the undead forces marched to Varrock, the adventurer went to consult the last known Imcando dwarf, Thurgo, about how to defeat the zombies, and was directed to the Sacred Forge in the lost city of Camdozaal. They uncovered the city and, with the help of another Imcando, Ramarno, activated the Forge. The Forge told them that the descendant of the Elder of Avarrocka to whom the shield belonged was the only one able to stop the invasion, when Zemouregal appeared in a nightmare, gloating on how his forces had reached Varrock, claiming the adventurer was too late. The adventurer hurriedly returned to Varrock just as Zemouregal's forces overwhelmed the Varrock Palace. They were forced to find the descendant of one of the original elders of Varrock, who was the only person who could use the Shield of Arrav to destroy the zombie army. After investigating, they discovered Dimentheis Fitzharmon to be the individual, and then handed the Shield of Arrav to him. Dimentheis unlocked the shield's true powers and destroyed the entire zombie army in a similar way to the original defeat. Zemouregal, now defeated, withdrew with Arrav and departed to the north. 18th Ritual of Rejuvenation Shortly before the 18th Ritual of Rejuvenation, the adventurer, with the assistance of the Zarosian Mahjarrat Wahisietel, then disguised as the human 'Ali the Wise', once again infiltrated Zemouregal's base. This time, they advanced to the room where Arrav's heart was kept and stole it after stealthily bypassing the security. They kept it in a specially prepared jar and, only hours before the next Ritual of Rejuvenation would take place, they broke into Zemouregal's fort while he was preparing his speech. They smashed an obsidian prism that Zemouregal had created to strengthen his control over Arrav before quickly leaving, thus allowing the curse of Arrav to be broken. Wahisietel, the adventurer, Sir Tiffy Cashien, Idria and Akrisae were the first to reach the ritual stone, where they encountered Lucien before a fight ensued between them. After the arrival of Sliske and another battle with Lucien, the other Mahjarrat began to arrive, including Zemouregal, who appeared next to his cousin after Akthanakos. Zemouregal subtly but aggressively lobbied his cousin, who had declared himself leader of the ritual, for a Zarosian Mahjarrat to be the sacrifice. Though he did not care which Zarosian to be sacrificed, he immediately settled for sacrificing Jhallan when Lucien decided it because Jhallan was considered the weakest Mahjarrat of them all. When a fight broke out amongst the Mahjarrat after Wahisietel attacked Lucien, demanding that he be the sacrifice due to the threat he posed, Zemouregal sides with his cousin by summoning Sharathteerk and a troop of zombies to attack while he duelled Azzanadra. After the zombies were defeated by Sliske and his Barrows Brothers, Zemouregal summoned Arrav into the fight to deal with Sliske's wights. The adventurer then lured Arrav to his heart, which was in a jar between icy rocks near the ritual marker, releasing him from his curse. Arrav immediately turned against Zemouregal and launched a flurry of berserk attacks at him in fury, almost killing him. Zemouregal was not able to deal with both Azzanadra and Arrav at once and as such begged his cousin to help him. Lucien ignored him, focusing on his own adversary Wahisietel. An enraged Zemouregal then turned against him and convinced all of the other Mahjarrat to do so as well, joining together to attack Lucien all at once. When the time for the Ritual arrived, the fighting was stopped by a bored Lucien, who sacrificed Jhallan to rejuvenate the Mahjarrat, Zemouregal included. Immediately after everyone was restored to full power, the Mahjarrat prepared to attack Lucien once again, but they were stopped when Lucien brought in the Stone of Jas to use its power. When Lucien touched the stone, two dragonkin were summoned to destroy him (the "False User"). Lucien attempted to slay them in an initially successful skirmish when Sakirth (a third dragonkin) turned up, picked up the Staff of Armadyl and hit Lucien from behind, breaking the orb of the staff. With the impact, Lucien was knocked off his feet and Sakirth impaled the staff's shaft to inside his chest, killing him in the process. After witnessing his cousin's death, Zemouregal teleported in fear that the Dragonkin would kill him too, content that Lucien had died. He returned to his fort, where he began planning his next move. Attempt to Return Zamorak to Gielinor Following the events at the Ritual of Rejuvenation, Zemouregal bided most of his time in his fortress, planning. This changed however, when the archaeologist Orlando Smith discovered what he believed to be the resting place of Guthix, where he went after bringing life to the world. With the help of the familiar adventurer, Smith was able to enter the newly-uncovered temple in search of something, a relic from the First Age, to take back to his peers at the museum in Varrock. However, in the process, the adventurer activated a butterfly-shaped artefact, causing the pathway to the inner caverns to be revealed, and triggering security measures around the world warning that Guthix had finally been located. When the Stone Circle in Varrock began glowing, a selection of the Dark Wizards there travelled to Zemouregal's domain to meet with the Mahjarrat himself. Escorted and led by Sharathteerk, the wizards informed Zemouregal of what was transpiring, prompting Zemouregal to immediately realise the importance of such an occurrence; if Guthix were to be killed, the Edicts he had created barring the gods from Gielinor would be destroyed, allowing them to once again return, Zamorak included. Zemouregal began to plot Guthix's downfall, determined to bring the god of chaos back to the world and secure himself a high and respectful position, but unbeknownst to him at that time, he was being observed in secret by Sliske and the adventurer, concealed within the Shadow Realm. Zemouregal, like many other gods' followers, soon made his way to the excavated site, and there was able to breach one of the abandoned storage rooms with an army of undead at his command. To his surprise, however, he was met by the adventurer and their Guthixian allies, who had prepared a defence against him. After a moment of exchanges, in which Zemouregal revealed his plan to return Zamorak, the two forces clashed. Whilst the Guthixians dealt with Zemouregal's minions, the adventurer faced the Mahjarrat directly. Zemouregal quickly proved himself a tough adversary, summoning portals to make himself invulnerable to damage, as well as additional minions for the Guthixians to keep at bay. Despite Zemouregal's best efforts however, he ultimately failed in his endeavour, the adventurer demonstrating their own formidable skill and defeating the Mahjarrat lord. Acknowledging his defeat, Zemouregal retreated, whilst his remaining undead minions were mopped up by the automatons, and the adventurer went to defend against the other invaders, including Zemouregal's fellow Zamorakian Mahjarrat, Enakhra, and prevailed against them all. In the end, this victory for the Guthixians would not last long when Guthix's inner chamber was breached by Sliske, who with a reconstructed Staff of Armadyl and proceeded to slay the ancient god. With Guthix dead, his Edicts were nullified, and a new Age was begun; an Age where the gods could once again step foot on Gielinor after years of banishment, with Saradomin being the first of the gods to return. With the barrier dismantled, and Zamorak's return inevitable, Zemouregal now waits for his lord to appear, so that he may stand by his side once again. Sliske's Grand Ascendancy Zemourgal is seen along with Enakhra, General Khazard, Azzandra, Athanakos and Wahisietel waiting outside the Empyrean Citadel in order to try and stop Sliske from ascending to godhood. After seeing Icthlarin pass through into the citadel, Zemourgal complains that they have waited long enough and tries to go in himself but is pushed back by the Barrows brothers guarding the door, before Sliske replies with, "Access...DENIED!". Zamorak's Heist With Zamorak weakened after the Battle of Lumbridge, Zemouregal was recruited by the World Guardian to assist Zamorak in obtaining the Stone of Jas from Sliske. Though reluctant at first to help his god after the events at Sliske's Grand Ascendency, Zemouregal created portals to fight off Sliske's wights so that the door to the Stone could be unlocked, and finally bowed to Zamorak in the end. Dimension of Disaster In this alternate history, Zemouregal has finally taken over Varrock, trapping the demons Delrith and Agrith-Naar in his domain. His zombies have killed a vast majority of the human population (excluding Reldo and a few others), turning them into zombies too, although some of them retain their humanity. He has his zombies place propaganda posters all over New Varrock, to show the population that he is watching them everywhere. His New Varrock guards and captains uphold his laws. When the player enters New Varrock for the first time, Zemouregal is surprised to see another human, although he quickly realizes that they came from another dimension. Rather then killing them immediately, he lets them live, as he knows about the "hero" type and wants them to get all the renowned equipment so he can kill them. However, the player frees the alternate Arrav from Zemouregal's control, and Arrav confronts Zemouregal, ultimately defeating him. It's also shown that he managed to make the new zombies tolerant by giving them two parcels of Zemo Bites, which they seem to enjoy. He also added a furnace that he uses occasionally, and also seems to enjoy bot battling. Unlike the real Zemouregal, who is able to control Arrav most of the time, this Zemouregal cannot due to a vast amount of tasks, so he had a black sphere placed in a safe area to control him. He also seems to enjoy his scrying pool, as he mentions to Sharathteerk that he should try it also. He also has a treasure room, with a weapons rack that has Balmung, Korasi's sword, a Dragon scimitar and The Measure. He also has a set of Tetsu armour, suggesting that he has done Player-owned ports or simply took it from someone who had it. The room also contains all four Godswords, suggesting that he may have looted them or made them himself. There also is a bottle containing Solomon, a stuffed Wise Old Man, The Raptor's armour, a statue of Commander Zilyana, and a Mrs. Golem (which is basically Kipple with a woman's dress). He also has the heads of each of the Signature Heroes, minus The Raptor's, mounted inside his bedroom. Allies and Followers Until the eighteenth ritual, Arrav was Zemouregal's most powerful undead soldier, although he was forced to do so against his will. Zemouregal's main following are his large undead troops, which the gargoyle Sharathteerk seems to be in charge of. He is also an emissary between his Mahjarrat brethren and can be useful in combat and despite Zemouregal always blaming him of his losses, Sharathteerk has always remained loyal to him and has proven to be quite useful, even though his master claims otherwise. Under Zemouregal's command there is a vast army of (armoured) zombies, simple undead (such as various ghosts and specialised skeletons, but which cannot to be underestimated due to their large numbers. They guard Zemouregal's fort and Zemouregal's base, although most are taken along by Zemouregal himself as protection and as weapons in battles. In addition, Zemouregal seems to have some connection to the dark wizards of the Varrock stone circle. Zemouregal also seemed to have had a short lived alliance with his cousin Lucien, after noticing that he had become extremely powerful and that it would be wise to keep on his good side. They also ran the investigation towards the ritual marker after the events of the 17th Ritual together. Lucien's refusal to aid his cousin when he was in trouble during the 18th Ritual swiftly ended this, however. In combat The World Wakes Zemouregal serves as one of the boss fights in The World Wakes quest, being fought as one of the four enemies that attack the storerooms around Guthix's chamber. Zemouregal is level 98, and summons Armoured zombies, Ghostly wraiths, and Skeleton bone throwers to aid him. You have a choice of sending one of four groups of Guthixians to aid in the battle, although Cres and his Automatons is the correct choice. The fight is exactly the same no matter what group you choose, although choosing the correct one boosts your combat stats slightly. When the fight begins, Zemouregal will hold a huge ball of blue energy over his head and summon two Dark portals. While the portals are around, Zemouregal will be immune to damage. After his portals are destroyed, Zemouregal becomes vulnerable to damage, and begins to attack you with magical attacks. Once Zemouregal is reduced to half of his life points, he will once again summon dark portals and become invulnerable, but this time summons eight instead of two. He also begins to summon Decaying portals, which summon more minions to aid him. After all of his dark portals are destroyed, Zemouregal will stop summoning minions and once again resumes attacking you, while your allies clear up all of the remaining foes. After Zemouregal is reduced to zero life points, he will retreat, ending the battle. This battle may be refought alongside Enakhra in the Dominion Tower. Dimension of Disaster Zemouregal returns as a boss in Dimension of Disaster, and is fought atop his palace in New Varrock. Unlike most boss fights, he is not fought by the player character, but rather by the player controlling Arrav. At the beginning of the fight, he summons three protection portals. While they are summoned, he is completely invulnerable to Arrav's attacks. After they are destroyed, he will become vulnerable, but after a few hits, he will summon more portals and some of his zombie minions. These include exploding zombie cows, which may be lured over to Zemouregal or the portals to damage them. After repeating this a few times, when Zemouregal reaches low life points, he will summon dozens of portals at once and lots of exploding zombie cows. The cows must then be lured over to the portals to destroy lots of them at once. Once all the portals are destroyed, Zemouregal may be attacked and killed once and for all. Armies of Gielinor In Armies of Gielinor, Zemouregal is a unit in the Saradomin campaign mission Army of Darkness. In this mission, he is a necromancer three times as strong as a regular one and can poison units with his attack. Even considering these facts, Zemouregal is fairly weak compared to his power in the main game. Gallery Zemouregal-flames.png|Zemouregal in the Land of Dreams Zemouregal.png|Zemouregal, leading his army Zemouregal attacking.png|Zemouregal firing a spell at Lucien Zombie army.png|Zemouregal and his minions Zemouregal closeup.png|Zemouregal close up Zemouregal's_portal.png|Zemouregal summoning portals Zemouregal fights wights.png|Zemouregal fighting wights and the Enakhra apparition Zemouregal concept art.png|Concept art for a Zemouregal graphical update Statue of Zemouregal.png|One of the many humourous statues of Zemouregal that cover New Varrock References nl:Zemouregal fi:Zemouregal Category:Antagonists Category:Zamorakians Category:Legendary characters Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Characters in Armies of Gielinor Category:Necromancers Category:Nadir